


Eyes on me

by Vall_Rosé (bts_b18)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_b18/pseuds/Vall_Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Ten is lonely. Lucas and Baekhyun have a thing. Baekhyun likes to rub it into Ten's face. What Ten doesn't expect is how much it turns him on when Baekhyun is doing it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020: October 3rd
> 
> Please excuse my bad summary. I swear the story itself is much better!
> 
> I actually really like how this one came out. But I will have to cut down on the lengths the next days. It takes way to much time.
> 
> Now I'm back to playing Among Us. Happy Kinktober everyone ~

At the beginning Ten did not suspect anything when Lucas and Baekhyun started hanging sticking around each other more often. After their trip to LA as SuperM and the second wave of promotions everyone had naturally gotten closer. However, the level of intimacy the two shared was more than Ten was comfortable with. It wasn’t that Ten was jealous. Well at least not on any specific person, more on the intimacy itself. 

He was close with his members too, sure. But Ten had noticed the lingering hands and gazes his two members shared. Also, when Lucas had spent a lot of nights away from the dorm, Ten had been increasingly sure that something was going on between them. It made Ten sick. 

Lucas was his friend and Ten really was happy for the other, that he had someone he could be close with. But Ten was lonely, he missed the feeling of another body close. He missed sex. And it didn’t help at all that Baekhyun and Lucas were just so fucking handsome. Baekhyun in his elegant, beautiful way and Lucas with his tallness, strength and goofiness. Also, their hands.. 

It just wasn’t fair that two people with the most attractive hands he had ever seen where together. What those hands would be able to do to him. Just the thought alone was enough to make him hard.  
What stung too was the fact that Lucas hadn’t told Ten anything about the nature of their relationship. Ten didn’t know if it was out of consideration for him or because Lucas didn’t trust him to keep the secret. But Ten knew. He knew they hit it off. He had no proof really, but he just knew. 

Ten rolled over in his bed, now staring at the ceiling. All the thoughts had not made sleep come any easier. He tried to close his eyes again, but all he saw was Lucas kneeling in front of Baekhyun sucking him off with those gorgeous plush lips of his. Ten groaned and tossed the blanket away. Maybe a glass of cold water would help. 

Ten left his room quietly, making sure not to wake up Hendery. The dorm was quite, only faint laughter coming from Lucas and WinWin’s shared room. Assuming that some of the other members where chilling together in the room, Ten made his way towards the door. Maybe they would be able to take his mind of things. And maybe just maybe Lucas would finally tell Ten what was going on. 

Ten knocked at the door twice until Lucas deep voice told him to come in. Pushing the door open Ten entered and froze. Grinning up at him from Lucas bed sat Baekhyun. 

“Hyung- “, Ten croaked. Baekhyun’s grin deepened at this. Cocky idiot. Ten tried to smile. It felt fake.

“Couldn’t sleep Ten?” Lucas inquired bridging the silence that stretched out between them. 

Regaining his voice, Ten nodded hastily: “Yea. Was on my way to the kitchen to grab something to drink when I heard you guys laugh.” 

“Ah that. Lucas here-” Baekhyun placed his hand on the other male’s thigh, rubbing small circles into the flesh with his ridiculously long fingers. “told me about all your dirty little secrets.” He went on laughing at his one joke. 

Raising one eyebrow Ten turned to Lucas: “Is that so?” he prodded. A faint blush was spreading over Luca’s cheeks. If it was because of Baekhyun’s joke or the hand that was still massaging the inner side of his thigh, Ten couldn’t tell. He definitely didn’t find the situation funny. Also, the fact that his eyes kept flickering to Baekhyun’s ministrations on Lucas leg did not help the mixture of lust and disgust that was bubbling up in his chest. 

Fuck. He had stared too long, Ten realized, snapping his eyes back up at Baekhyun’s face. A cold shudder ran down his spine when he realized that Baekhyun’s gaze was fixed upon him. Attentive eyes watching him carefully. Ten was sure the elder had caught him staring because a knowing smirk was playing on Baekhyun’s lips. As if to confirm his suspicion he moved his hand even higher. Now only resting inches shy from Lucas crotch where a bulge was clearly noticeable in the lose sweats he was wearing. Ten felt his dick twitch with interest while a blush was creeping up his neck.

This was not good. Not good at all. He could not embarrass himself like that. 

Muttering a word of excuse, he darted from the room, but not without seeing a very confused Lucas and a satisfied Baekhyun.

Ten barely noticed how he got to the kitchen. Hands working on autopilot as he filled himself a glass of water. Shaking he downed it in one go. After a second glass he felt like his heartbeat had slowed down a bit again. Leaning back at the kitchen counter he took a deep breath. 

What had happened? Ten knew that the elder was a huge tease and that he enjoyed making others flustered. But Lucas? He had clearly enjoyed whatever little game Baekhyun had been playing. That much had been obvious. If Ten had had any doubt about his two bandmates before, this was forgotten now. They were definitely fucking. And from the look of it his senior had the upper hand, making Lucas flustered as easily as he had done it with Ten. Would Lucas let Baekhyun fuck him? Or was Lucas on top, doing all the work? 

Ten shook his head violently. Why did he keep torturing himself like that? What did it matter how their sex life looked? Ten would never be a part of it. And that stung, more than he had expected. 

Making his way back up the stairs to his room Ten kept rummaging his brain for an explanation of why he was so obsessed with Lucas’s and Baekhyun’s relationship. However as soon as he took the last step all his thoughts where forgotten. Even from where he stood Ten could see that the door of Lucas room stood slightly ajar, a small stripe of light being visible on the floor. Through the gap the indiscriminating sound of rhythmic thumping paired with low groans and moans where audible. 

Ten knew he should go back to his room, ignore whatever his bandmates where doing and try to sleep. But the sounds pulled at him like a magnet. Ten inched carefully closer. Through the gap in the door he had a clear view of Lucas bed and what he saw there made Ten bite his lip hard trying to contain the moan that had slipped up his throat. 

Lucas face was buried in a pillow, massive back shaking with pleasure. Baekhyun was positioned behind him, one of his hands tangled in Lucas brown locks the other pulling Lucas towards him at his hips, dick buried deep within the younger’s ass. Even if Lucas face wasn’t visible Ten knew he was feeling good because the muffled moans tumbling from his lips where evidence of that. Ten knew he shouldn’t watch but Lucas moans did sound fucking good and the way Baekhyun’s brows where furrowed in concentration, eyes fixed on Lucas ass, looked so lewd Ten was sure he was rock hart in his own pajama pants.

In that exact moment Baekhyun lifted his gaze, eyes falling on Ten standing in the doorway. Ten swore he could feel he heart stop, breath hitching in his throat. He half expected Baekhyun to stop, to apologize for leaving the door open hell maybe even inviting Ten in. But what he had not expected was Baekhyun picking up speed. Tightening his grip on Lucas hair letting out a loud clear moan, all while never leaving Ten’s eyes. Loud sounds from skin slapping on skin filled the room, Baekhyun never once faltering in his speed. Lucas whined, fucking whined into the pillow, hands coming up to grab the headboard in an attempt to support his body that was drilled into the mattress. 

Ten was in a stupor, he could not move, frozen to the spot as Baekhyun’s breath came in short breaths and shuddered as he came. His body fell forward, Lucas holding both their bodies up breathing hard. Not giving Lucas any rest Baekhyun moved his left hand to Lucas neglected cock stroking in an brutal pace. Then he leaned forward even more until he was able to reach Lucas ear.

“Look who’s here, puppy.”, he whispered loud enough for Ten to hear. Lucas head snapped up at that. His pupils where completely blown and his eyes unfocused, but the found Ten’s anyway. Lucas whole face was flushed but he didn’t stop Baekhyun. 

“Baek I- “, Lucas choked, body shaking violently in attempted to hold himself together. 

Baekhyun smiled at that, almost fondly. “It’s okay love, you can come.” He murmured. 

The sight of Lucas face almost made Ten come on the spot: Lucas looked so fucked out, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, a single tear spilling from his eye, rolling down his cheek. Eyes becoming unfocused again they rolled back into his head as a moan boarding a cry ripped out of his throat and he came, body shaking so hard that Baekhyun had to hold him up by the hips. 

The sound struck Ten like a lightning, suddenly remembering what he was doing and where he was he turned on the spot. Practically running down the hall to his room. He slammed the door behind him, not caring if he woke up Hendery. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. He slumped back against the door. He should feel ashamed of what he had just done, he knew. But instead he just felt incredibly turned on.


End file.
